


The King, His Mate, and the Fallout

by orphan_account



Series: The King and His Mate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Family Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Omega Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, no beta we die like Glenn, these boys aren't okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri's decision to have Rodrigue for his heat has consequences that are both immediate and far reaching for his political and personal life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short first chapter, I know, but I already have the second chapter almost complete.

The heat was shorter than Dimitri's normally were, lasting only four days compared to six or seven. Attempting to reduce suspicion, Rodrigue grudgingly returned to his duties. Meanwhile, Dimitri pretended to remain in heat for another two days as per suggestion from Dedue and sent a missive to Mercedes asking her to come to Fhirdiad. There were very few reasons why a heat would be shortened like that but he  _ needed _ the confirmation. 

When Dimitri's two days were up, he and Rodrigue began their formal courting in earnest, being seen on public dates as often as possible without shirking any duties. He had to cover up the mating mark with collared shirts however, and the possessive side of Rodrigue kept resting his hand over it, as if Dimitri needed any reminder that it was there.

Mercedes arrived at the castle with Annette two weeks later and confirmed what Dimitri suspected with a spell: he was pregnant.

"Oh this is such wonderful news!" Mercedes gave Dimitri a heartfelt hug and he returned it in kind. The three of them were in the King's chambers away from prying eyes, Dimitri sitting on a sofa with Mercedes and Annette on a chaise across from them. Dedue stood off to the side, keeping an eye on the door but a small smile graced his stoic face with the news.

"Would you be my midwife?" Dimitri asked, "I couldn't imagine a better healer for this than you."

"Of course I'd love to help with the next Prince or Princess! But you must tell me, who's the father? We don't get much news of the capital where we've been, and as far as I remember you have been rejecting formal courtship proposals."

"Rodrigue is, I have, um, wanted him longer than I am willing to admit. I had him spend my heat with me and we started a formal courtship immediately after." Dimitri blushed at the admission. 

"Aww, Felix is going to have a little brother or sister! That's adorable!" Annette added in.

"Please keep this between us for now. Felix will be next to know after I tell Rodrigue, but I don't want rumours to begin because of the timing."

"Of course, Dimitri." Mercedes looked over at Annette who had a nervous smile on her face, "I'll make sure Annie doesn't say anything either, even if I have to use  _ Silence. _ "

\--

Later that night, after meeting with his council, Dimitri asked Rodrigue to stay late for some 'additional questions.' He nodded at Dedue who closed the doors to the council room and waited for him to signal that no one was listening in.

"Your Majesty, and what further questioning will be needed? You've looked antsy this whole afternoon."

Dimitri looked at Dedue who gave a quick nod. It was safe to talk. "Rodrigue, do you recall what I said to you after the first round of heat?" He started pacing back and forth, a nervous tick Rodrigue had picked up ages ago. 

Rodrigue nodded, the memory making him smile, he hoped this was going where he thought this was going.

"I am indeed pregnant," he gestured vaguely to his abdomen, "I had Mercedes come to the castle to confirm and she arrived early this afternoon. She's also agreed to be my midwife."

Gently grabbing Dimitri's arm, Rodrigue pulled his Omega into his arms. "Oh Dima," he spoke softly, "This is splendid!"

"I have no clue how to tell the people though with the timing being incredibly obvious. We didn't start courting until after, people are going to assume the child is a bastard, if yours at all." A dark look passed over Dimitri's face. "I've been trying to look for a solution, but it's difficult, and they might think you've taken advantage of my heat. I can't let them think that."

"We can tell people we were courting in secret beforehand because we were afraid of backlash. I'll talk to Felix, get him to corroborate."

Dimitri chuckled, "good luck with that." He rested his cheek on the top of Rodrigue's head. "If you could wait on talking to him I want to break the news of his impending siblinghood to him. He'll hopefully respond better that way."

"You're probably right on that," Rodrigue sighed heavily.

\--

Dimitri had trouble mustering up the courage to talk to Felix despite being a leader of an entire nation. His ancestors were no doubtidly looking down on his in shame. The Omega was still prickly to him at the best of times, and a whole week passed before Felix was the one who sought  _ him  _ out.

"Boar!" The Omega's voice was loud and Dimitri winced from his desk where he was penning yet another letter telling, as kindly as possible, a noble family that he was already formally courting someone and to please respect that. Did nobody have anything better to bother him with than who he would take as a mate? Not even considering that he technically had already mated, even if no one else knew at the moment. Goddess, he’d messed everything up with this, hadn’t he. Couldn’t have asked Rodrigue to court before taking him in heat, instead of using his pheromones. Did he coerce Rodrigue?

Felix snapped his fingers in front of Dimitri’s face, snapping him out of his reverie. "I haven't seen you at the training ground in  _ weeks. _ "

"Did you miss me Felix?" Dimitri teased, but it felt weak even to him.

Felix scoffed. "Of course not, it just wouldn't do for our king to slack in his physique. Don't think I haven't noticed you eating more at dinner."

He was eating more at breakfast and lunch too, but Dimitri didn't think admitting that would help the situation at all.

Dimitri continued sitting while staring up at Felix, who had his arms crossed over the chest and brow furrowed.

"Come to the training grounds, I want to spar."

"I can't." Mercedes had given Dimitri an extensive list of dos and don'ts. Sparring or fighting of any kind was at the top of don'ts for the high chance of being hit on his stomach.

"What do you mean you  _ can't _ . Are you sick or something? Is that why Mercedes is here?" Dimitri could barely hear it, but Felix sounded worried.

Dimitri ran a hand over his face. Oh no this was not going to go like he wanted it to. "Yes and no? It's technically a condition, but it's only for the next nine or so months. Mercedes has agreed to help me throughout it."

Felix turned bright red and frowned deeply before turning around and near sprinting out the door.

"Felix wait!" Dimitri yelled, and to his surprise Felix actually stopped and turned around.

"I told you didn't want to hear about any of it. Especially when it's my father getting my childhood friend and  _ King _ knocked up! This whole situation is fucked up and I thought I didn't care but I do. Can't you see what happened to Glenn? How I've turned out?!" Felix was trembling with rage and tears fell unbidden down his face. "He won't do any better by that child, I can tell you that."

"Then help him, and talk to him. It's happening, Felix, whether you like it or not. I want you there as my best friend and if you'd rather be Uncle Felix, so be it, they don't have to know you're their brother until they're older." Dimitri was tearing up now, the changes his body had been making in just three weeks beginning to frustrate him to no end. He cried at the drop of a hat lately.

"We'll see." Felix turned on his heel and strutted out of the office, probably to fight with some unsuspecting knights in training.

Dimitri wiped away the stray tears on his face. That most definitely could have gone better. He returned to his letter, but found himself writing missives to the rest of his old classmates and friends as well, asking them all to return to Fhirdiad for some important news. They all deserved to be hearing about this from him in person rather than through a letter, or even gossip.

Rodrigue came to their next meeting with a black eye and Dimitri did not see hide nor hair of Felix for another three weeks. When he asked Rodrigue he said they talked some things out but that Felix would be visiting Sylvain for a while to process things but wouldn't talk about what they had actually talked about even when pressed. He worried about the relationship between Felix and Rodrigue, the two were some of the most important people in his life and while they both had their issues, he hoped they could at least set aside their differences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix raced to Gautier Estate, he couldn't handle his father right now, he couldn't handle Dimitri, and Sylvain was the only person he could go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this is just Sylvix porn with feelings in it. *shrugs*
> 
> Sylvain struggles with dysphoria because I need to project my feelings onto someone.

Felix arrived to Gautier lands in what felt like a personal record for time. He handed off his horse to the stablehands in a haze and found himself knocking on the front doors of the manor without even remembering crossing the yards to get there.

An older maid that Felix recognised from younger days named Celeste answered the door and took his overcoat. “Sylvain is in his chambers, I’m sure you remember how to get there,” her smile was warm, but her eyes were full of mischief, and it helped ease some of the cold fury in Felix’s veins. 

Nodding, because if he opened his mouth he only spew the poison he could feel sitting on his tongue, Felix made his way up to Sylvain’s rooms and felt his anger slowly melting away. Sylvain’s scent always calmed him and the closer he got to his bedchambers the more he relaxed. He knocked on the door twice before letting himself in and taking in the scent that made him feel most at home. Sylvain wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but could be heard in the bath chambers connected to his room. It didn’t really matter much since being here had already filled its intended purpose of calming him, he hoped he could think things through here. After taking off the outer layers of his clothing, Felix let himself fall onto Sylvain’s bed and took a deep breath, noting a spicy undertone not present in his normal scent and felt himself warm in spite of himself. He had left Fhirdiad because problems caused by mating cycles and here he was in Sylvain’s bedchambers when just about to begin his heat. 

Now this wouldn’t be the first time he was with Sylvain during his heat, but this would be the first time it wasn’t planned. No wonder Celeste had that look in her eye. She thought they’d  _ planned  _ this. If they  _ had _ planned this though, there’d be that contraception tea blend that Linhardt had discovered because he thought a pregnancy would  _ interfere with his research too much _ and everyone and the Goddess knows he and Caspar had spent every single cycle together since their academy days. Why couldn’t have Dimitri used it when it could have saved them of their most current problems. (Did he even know about it? He was certainly wasn’t spending his heat with anyone back then.) 

Felix knows he should leave. Sylvain wouldn’t remember not to knot him when he got deep into his rut and Felix probably wouldn’t stop him either once they got deep enough. He had just about resolved to get up and get redressed when the door separating the bed and bath chambers opened and Sylvain walked out completely naked followed by billowing clouds of steam. His red hair was slicked back with water and brown eyes immediately found Felix on his bed and the Omega could see the pupils dilate in response.

“Now, what a sight for sore eyes you are. I thought I would be spending this heat alone, and yet here you are.” The leer was heavily implied and Felix rolled his eyes.

“My father’s bring an idiot, I couldn’t deal with it any longer. So here I am. I didn’t know you were entering heat though, so I didn’t bring that tea.”

“What else is new? I heard he and Dimitri were courting, I can’t even imagine how that conversation went.” Sylvain didn’t bother putting any clothes on as he slid next to Felix on his bed, it was incredibly distracting as his scent began to permeate the air more strongly.

Felix huffed. “You could say that. I may have punched him in the face. I left before I could see if I broke his nose or not but Mercedes is staying at the castle right now so it’s like it really matters.” Felix’s eyes followed the lines of Sylvain’s body down to the cock jutting out obscenely from his body and his mouth went dry. Sylvain always seemed to have the ability to make his mind blank. The scent of heat and arousal spiked immensely and Felix felt his own body begin to respond accordingly. “I shouldn’t stay, I don’t have the tea.”

Sylvain slipped his hand underneath Felix’s shirt and stroked the skin of his sides as he moved in to kiss his neck and graze his teeth over the mating gland. “You’re not in heat, what’re the actual chances?”

Felix was honest, “I don’t know, Linhardt just always reminded me to use it for both heats and ruts,” but he definitely didn’t want to leave Sylvain despite how bad an idea it was. “I don’t exactly know any healers nearby we can go and ask.”

“Like I’m letting you out of this bed at this point,” Sylvain growled and Felix grabbed Sylvain’s wrists and pushed him away from his body before crawling over him and pinning him down.

“I think you’re forgetting your place here  _ Omega. _ ”

Sylvain chest rumbled with the force of the growl he released, but he didn’t try to break out of Felix’s hold. 

“You don’t  _ own me _ , I call you Alpha in public, but I don’t have your mark on my neck. You’re  _ weak _ . You couldn’t break my hold even if you tried but  _ you don’t even want to. _ " Felix leaned in closely, kissing lightly where a mating gland would be if he were born an Omega and Sylvain keened. "That's right. You wish I could mark you permanently. Make you mine, take you like the Omega you  _ wish  _ you were."

Letting go of Sylvain's arms Felix roughly jerked Sylvain off with one hand, avoiding the knot completely, while his other hand reached behind himself and gathered some slick before circling a single finger around the other's entrance. "If you want me to treat you like an Omega I want you to cum like an Omega." He pushed the digit in and pumped it several times before aiming dead on his prostate. Sylvain howled with his release, the knot inflating into nothing as he came across his abdomen and chest while Felix continued to stroke him through it to the point of overstimulation. This wouldn't last more than a couple of orgasms, because Sylvain would need his knot touched sooner than later to release the proper hormones that would sate his overwhelming rut, but it was good while it lasted. Especially when Felix got to fuck Sylvain. While Felix's cock would never compare to an Alpha's, Sylvain probably wouldn't be able to take much more than his Omega cock without hours of prep that they just didn't have time or patience for.

Felix gathered more slick from his hole and moaned at the feeling while Sylvain came down from his blissed out high and back into his rut. Later he'd have Sylvain's knot, right now Sylvain needed something else and he pushed two fingers into Alpha's hole this time none too gently and saw Sylvain's dick show interest even if Sylvain himself whined at the intrusion.

After scissoring his fingers and adding a third he deemed Sylvain prepped enough. Moving back up Sylvain's body he stares down at the redhead's face, eyes still hazy with pleasure and a flush high on his cheek. Using the hand clean of slick he strokes down the side of his lovers face and Sylvain nuzzles into the touch, his nose aiming for the scent gland on the inside of Felix's wrist.

"Sylvain, you still with me?"

Sylvain nodded his assent but his gaze was still far away.

"I need you to use your words if you want me to fuck you, Omega." Felix didn't really understand Sylvain's dysphoria with being an Alpha. Felix might be annoyed that he has to work harder in life to prove himself to some as an Omega, and is a little irked by the idea of pregnancy, but he's never wished he had a knot. And as much as he likes taking Sylvain's knot, he loves doing this for Sylvain. More than loves it. If doing this makes Sylvain more comfortable with his body he'll do it for the rest of their lives. 

"Please, Fe, please fuck me."

When Sylvain asks so prettily Felix could never deny him. He hitches long legs thick with muscles from horseback riding over his hips and slicks himself up before lining up. Without a knot to worry about being tied together with they both prefer facing each other.

"Goddess, you're always so tight for me Syl." Felix leaned forward and kissed Sylvain as he bottomed out. He wouldn't be lasting long, so he snaked a hand down between them and began working Sylvain's cock as he began slowly thrusting in and out.

Sylvain was unable to do anything but moan and whine so instead giving attention to his mouth Felix bit and sucked his way down his neck leaving a beautiful crimson painting against his pale skin. The omega was incredibly close to the edge and he could feel Sylvain was as well with the way hand was brushing a partially inflated knot with every down stroke. He picked up the pace and bit down hard enough to draw blood at the junction of neck and shoulder as if claiming him and the taste of copper flooded his mouth. Felix felt more than heard Sylvain's release as his knot and cum filled the space between them and with how he clamped down rhythmically and hard enough on the Omega's cock that Felix vision went white as he was brought to his own release. He collapsed boneless onto his lover and grimaced at the cooling mess between them. Cleaning would have to wait until his legs turned back from jelly however.

With his ear to Sylvain's chest he could hear a minute purring noise. Alphas couldn't purr like an Omega would when feeling sated, but the fact that the redhead could even attempt it when this deep into his rut only proved that he really should have been born an Omega. Felix just wished he could do more for him. Some sort of magic or something to give him the proper body, maybe he could interest Linhardt in researching it, but that seemed pretty unlikely. 

Before the next round could begin Felix needed to get something to clean them up with. Lightly kissing Sylvain against his collarbone. Felix pulled away from his lover and Sylvain groped blindly at the space where he used to be, whining when he didn’t come into contact with anything.

“It’s alright,” Felix soothed the best he could, “Just give me a few moments.” He quickly wet a few rags in warm water and brought them and a few clean towels back to the bed and cleaned off Sylvain of both their spend before cleaning himself. Using one of the clean rags, Felix dabbed the bite mark he left. There was a silver ring of scar tissue there already from previous bites he had left and while Sylvain had yet to claim Felix as his Omega for political reasons, he never bothered covering up the bite scar. They had ‘officially’ begun their formal courtship a few moons after their graduation from the Officer’s Academy, but had been seeing each other for several moons at that point and they hadn’t brought up engagement, but it seems inevitable at this point. 

The Omega crawled into the bed, putting himself astride Sylvain’s thighs and rubbing their cocks together. “Do you need to knot?” 

Sylvain nodded frantically, grabbing Felix’s hips roughly and pulling his body back and forth for friction on his cock, and the power shown in the way he handles Felix’s body makes him shiver as he can feel the slick making it easier and easier for Sylvain push him however he’d like. Unable to take the anticipation any longer, Felix lifts his body up with his knees and grabs Sylvain’s cock before lining it up and slamming himself down on it with whole weight. The squelch of slick is obscene and so are the moans that both of them let out. The stretch burns a little, but Felix is thankful for the Omega part of him that allows him to not require much for prep. Sylvain doesn’t wait long before lifting Felix up himself and letting his body weight and gravity drop him back down. He sets a rough and brutal pace but that’s just how Felix likes it when he’s on the receiving end. 

Sylvain’s knot is just beginning to catch on Felix’s rim when he remembers the lack of birth control tea. He should be  _ fine _ . He’s not in heat himself, and Goddess the feeling of being filled by both the knot and the cum is way too good to just not have, plus even if he could stop it this one time there’s no way he could prevent it the whole week. It’s fine, this is fine, and he’s not in heat. 

Sylvain thrusts only a handful more times before they’re tied together. He’s minorly upset by the position they took, his legs are going to be sore after the next twenty minutes, but just the knot and feeling himself feel filled is enough to send him over the edge once more as he spills his own watery cum onto Sylvain’s abs. He can himself clenching around the knot, milking him for all that he has and it feels so satisfying and it might be the hormones and pheromones talking, but he can’t imagine not taking this knot tea or no tea.

Then he remembers why he’s even at the Gautier Estate in the first place, and how the idea of pregnancy irks him so and he’s glad for Linhardt coming up with that solution.

Felix takes that knot again and again and the whole week is spent in a haze of fucking Sylvain and having and Sylvain fucking him and before he knows it the week is over.

Sometime during that week Sylvain had received a letter from Dimitri asking Sylvain to Fhirdiad for news. He should tell Sylvain all that’s happening but decides that’s for the Boar to tell. He’d rather not think about it at all if possible. They leave two days after the heat is over and Felix can’t help but feel like there’s a pit in his stomach the entire ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last bits super not sober and I hope it's not too obvious T^T
> 
> Back to emotional angst and constipation for the next chapter but it's definitely not going to be out as quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always appreciated!  
Comments give me life and make me so giddy!  
Thanks for reading :3  
Next chapter is Sylvixcentric.


End file.
